1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reality based training (common to law enforcement and military operations) utilizing firearms, weapons, equipment, supplies and/or accessories, dedicated or modified of non-lethal status and particularly to a two piece, two stage, rechargeable, reduced energy mechanically operating cartridge of reusable components.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, non-lethal training ammunition (NLTA) of a pyrotechnic composition has utilized rounds that are limited to single use then discarded not to be reused again. This design prevents recharging of cartridge (reloading) due to restrict energy characteristics preventing ‘overcharging’ allowing a projectile to travel at an unsafe velocity.
Such companies as Simunition, Ltd, of Quebec, Canada, for example, use pyrotechnic cartridges with metal shell casings and polymer extension or sabots. The polymer material permits the base shell casing to press-fit into a tight coupling with the cartridge. When detonated, the energy of the propellant material causes the casing base to release away from the non-lethal bullet-containing sabot which is substantially fixed in place within the chamber of the non-lethal firearm being used. The casing base drives rearward forcing the firearm's bolt/slide to the rear. This feature is known as the “mechanical extension or telescoping” of the two pieces forming the non-lethal ammunition cartridge during firing.
A special shoulder within the non-lethal firearms barrel chamber maintain contact with the sabot rim forcing the primer case base to extend rearward. Ultimately, the bullet is propelled owing to the release of gas pressure through a flash hole. The sabot and casing base extend but do not detach. Since the casing base and sabot cannot traditionally be separated, “recharging or reloading” is prevented or discouraged. It is desired to have a training cartridge for use with firearms training applications to utilize NLTA that may be recharged (reloaded) with a replaceable self-contained propellant unit, and fitted with various bullet configurations and then reused.